


A friend in need

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Dele Alli walks into Sonny touching himself. Since Dele is a good friend, he decides to help Sonny out in his hard time.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm into voyeurism plots yet
> 
> ANYWAY GUYS!
> 
> I finally made the compilation of SonDele moments and posted it on youtube so you guys can watch it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQTZMw5ZaZg) . I found so many moments I had never seen of them before AND THEY'RE SO SWEET LIKE UGGGHHHHH 
> 
> Okay, let's proceed to the fic. Enjoy! :D

Dele Alli never imagined that he would ever get himself in the situation that he had just got tangled into. No matter how many stupid things he managed to do or the troubles he walked into, this was definitely not one that he ever thought it would come to happen. It was early in the evening, and about half an hour earlier he had told his current hotel roommate, Son Heung-min, that he was going out with the other guys that night. He had obviously invited Sonny along, but the man had refused and told him that he wanted to rest for a bit. What Dele didn’t expect was the definition of ‘resting’ to his Korean friend. 

Their night out didn’t really last long for Dele, as he had decided to go back to the hotel earlier than predicted, since he was feeling a bit tired himself. He tried to be quiet with the key card when he reached the door to their shared room, guessing that Son was already asleep. Therefore, it was a big surprise to Dele the moment he quietly opened it, only to find the lights still on and Sonny half naked with his dick out on his own bed. The fact that Dele had sneaked into their room quietly turned out to be a mistake because Sonny didn’t notice his presence there as his eyes were closed and seemed solely focused on his activity. That only meant that Son was carrying on with his actions unaware of someone else’s presence, which was rubbing his dick and lowly moaning at the feeling. Dele’s face flushed at the scene and he knew he should probably just walk out as smoothly as he got in and give his friend some needed privacy. Yet, for some reason Dele did not do that. Instead, he tried to make a sound on the back of his throat, he wanted to alert Sonny of his presence right there, he wanted him to know that he had just walked into him touching himself. 

The sound he tried to emit was apparently not enough. Dele’s throat was dry and so the noise wasn’t even as loud as he thought. Sonny kept touching himself right in front of him without knowing and Dele could feel a lump form in his throat at the sight, at how Sonny was panting right there in front of him, shirtless with his cock in hand. If Dele wasn’t going to walk out, then he should at least definitely stop watching his friend getting off without his knowledge. He knew that and he knew that he should had walked out in the first place, but he still chose to stay. Dele broke out of his trance as he noticed how Sonny’s movements were getting a bit faster and his breath was becoming more frantic; he  definitely shouldn’t be watching this. Embarrassment downed on Dele and all he could think was to do something— anything for Sonny to notice his presence and just stop. He slowly walked forward into the room  and ‘ accidentally’ hit his bag that was laying in front of his own bed with his foot, the noise loud enough for anyone in the room to hear. That’s when Sonny suddenly stopped his movements and opened his eyes wide, realising how he was not alone there. Son gasped and immediately covered his body with the bedsheets, his face flushing as he looked at Dele with a mortified expression. 

“ Eomeo !  Joesong —I mean I’m sorry! Uhm, I didn’t know—”

Sonny’s panicking was  actually making Dele even more nervous for some reason.

“Uhm, it’s okay.” Dele answered, feeling the need to say something to stop Sonny’s mumbled mess of words that he was letting out. “I just... Uhm...”

Suddenly the two men were silent, and the atmosphere of the room had just gotten even more awkward. Sonny waited for Dele to say something, probably something to relieve the tension or anything really. However, Dele wasn’t sure of what to say or what to do, unsure if he should walk out now, but if so then he shouldn’t have alerted Sonny at all. He should probably do something which wasn’t walking out and leaving Sonny alone. Dele was a good friend after all, and especially wanted to be to Sonny.

“Do you need help... with that?”

Sonny was looking away but immediately shot his eyes towards Dele the moment that question reached his brain. He opened and closed his mouth as he tried to say something, as if he was trying to question if he heard and understood what Dele had said. However, it was a simple phrase in English, there was no way Sonny could had mistaken its meaning. He gulped and looked away again, realising how Dele wasn’t laughing, he wasn’t  chuckling and he wasn’t even smiling, which only meant that he was being serious about his offer.

Although the atmosphere in the room was still heavy and awkward, it was also hiding something else behind it  at the moment Dele had offered his help to Sonny. The Korean tried to say something, but it only resulted in him slowly nodding in answer instead. Dele wasn’t sure why, but he felt something flip inside of him at the answer, as if he realised what was about to happen. He slowly approached Son’s bed before settling himself down on it right next to the man, who was still avoiding his gaze. Dele gulped as Sonny slowly removed the bedsheets, revealing to him his chest and abs and most importantly his still fully hard dick. He unconsciously licked his lips and then their eyes met again, no one saying anything and no one looking away for quite a while before Dele reached his hand for his dick, still holding their gaze. 

Dele started slow, jerking him off properly and maybe a bit teasingly, observing how Sonny’s eyes kept looking at him with something hidden behind them. That awkward atmosphere had shifted into something much heavier, hotter and sweetly suffocating; to something much better. Dele couldn’t help but feel his own dick twitch in his pants whenever he flicked his wrist, causing Sonny to close his eyes briefly and moan so deeply right there in front of him. He started to increase the pace of his hand, his slender soft fingers doing the best work he could, looking at how Sonny closed his eyes shut as the pleasure started to build faster as well. Sonny’s breath started to get frantic and his moans increased, feeling himself itch closer to his peak already by the second due to the fact he had been touching himself before Dele even came to his help. 

That’s when Dele suddenly stopped his movements. Sonny made a protesting sound in the back of his throat that he didn’t intend on making at the sudden break of pleasure. He looked at Dele in curiosity and confusion, wondering why the man had stopped his movements. His questions were soon answered at the moment Dele got up from the bed and kneeled in front of it. Sonny’s face flushed and he gulped when Dele pulled him closer to the edge of the bed so that he was right in front of him, the younger man’s face right in front of his crotch.

“Dele... You don’t have to—”

Son’s words were soon cut the moment Dele’s mouth reached his cock. At first, Dele wrapped his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue over it and tasting the precum. Then he proceeded to expand his mouth reach along the shaft, trying his best to take as much as he could. Sonny hissed and moved his hand to Dele’s hair, getting a grip on it to get a hold of himself because of the intense feeling. Dele expertly wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started to move in time with his mouth, covering where he couldn’t reach with his palm. His work on Sonny’s cock made him feel like he was born for this, if the moans that he elicited from the older man was anything to go by. Dele’s movements started to get faster as Sonny’s grip on his hair tightened and became a bit commanding, pushing his head down and back up. Dele could feel the wet mess that his own underwear was becoming, the precum leaking from his cock as he worked and sucked Sonny like there was no tomorrow. Sonny’s control of his head was becoming erratic as his low moans also started to increase and Dele knew that he was close. Dele removed his hand and went all the way down with his mouth, feeling the tears prick in the corner of his eyes as he mildly choked on Sonny’s cock and that was all it took. Sonny’s grip on Dele’s hair tightened as he came breathlessly, causing the latter to moan around his twitching cock at the feeling, his mouth being filled with cum at the same time. 

Sonny panted heavily as he tried to regain his breath and consciousness, which didn’t take long as he looked down at Dele and noticed how he was hard. Dele suddenly went up to reach Son’s face, his mouth still completely shut for some reason. He simply went forward and roughly kissed Sonny with open mouth, surprising him out of his mind and that’s when the Korean noticed how Dele hadn’t swallowed his cum nor had he spat it out. Their kiss was obscenely wet and  absolutely filthy as the cum in Dele’s mouth swirled around their dancing tongues, some escaping their lips and drooling down their chin. It should had been disgusting but it had the complete opposite effect; it was unbearably hot. Sonny reached for Dele and made him properly kneel on the bed on his lap before quickly freeing the latter’s cock from his pants and started to work on it in an already fastened pace. Dele kept sloppily kissing him until he couldn’t even focus on trying to kiss anymore, panting heavily as the movement of Sonny’s hand on his cock was becoming too much. Dele kept moaning and tried to hide his face on the crook of Son’s neck as he noticed how he was starting to get a bit loud as his release approached. Sonny’s pace on his dick was madly fast and he knew that Dele couldn’t take much more anymore. He started to place kisses all over Dele’s face and down his neck and the combination of those sweet touches and Son’s roughly rubbing him out was driving Dele insane.

“I’m going to— F-Fuck! I’m coming!”

He whined pathetically as he reached his high, spurting all over Sonny’s toned chest as he came intensely. Dele could feel his mind black out for a moment before he started to regain his breath, but luckily Sonny was right there still holding him through it. They looked at each other without being able to say anything, because what could they say about all of what had just happened in the past half hour. Dele’s eyes held a glint of fear as he held Sonny’s gaze, scared and worried about what he had done and where it had led him to. He had no idea of the repercussions his unplanned actions could have to their friendship; to everything. Yet, Sonny looked at him with soft eyes, caressing Dele’s face and then genuinely smiled, that sunshine smile of his. 

Dele knew that everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the smuttier fic I had mentioned in the previous fic AND I'M SORRY! But I'll probably still write it DON'T YELL AT ME 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments help me keep going so :)
> 
> AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE COMPILATION I PUT THE LINK FOR IN THE INITIAL NOTES


End file.
